


Dragged to Hell.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I woke up in the one place I always thought when he talked about it wasn't real. It seems someone or something has dragged me into hell. Who did it and why I must know and how do I get back to Trixie and Lucifer Morningstar himself.





	Dragged to Hell.

Chloe walked to the window and stood there looking out closing her eyes for a moment to blow away the images of death and decay before her. Chloe sighed softly as she opened her eyes and looked out and what she was told was hell when she asked where she was. She didn't believe it at first but as the days and weeks went on she started to believe it. Or well it could be in real time just a matter of hours or minutes had just passed by. Only thing Chloe knew was by now her ex-husband and the cops at LAPD. And that her kidnapping was making her daughter Trixie cry and driving Lucifer crazy insane. She looked skyward then and her lip's twitched. "I wonder if Lucifer really was crazy or had some understanding of what this place is." She turned her head slightly when she heard the door unlock and start to open. She quickly glanced around and saw nothing but the bed she was given and the fact she just noticed her ankle was chained to be near her bed with enough give she could move around the room just not leave it. But she stood there blinking when she saw an Asian woman walk in and stood there in the doorway looking at her. "So you're the great Chloe Decker who has softened up the king of hell?"

Chloe blinked slightly. "Where am I really?" The woman smirked at Chloe. "Oh, you're in hell mortal." She said stepping further into the room when her white angel wings appeared out of her back as she stood there looking at her. "I am Azrael the sister of Lucifer and Amendiel as well as the other angel's." Chloe backed up a couple step's as she stood there looking at her. "Lucifer Morningstar is no devil or angel lady that's just a known fact. Just like I know I'm not really in hell and my friend's and fellow cops will be here soon enough to get me out." Azrael smirked softly. "Foolish mortals always thinking where nothing more than myth's." She shook her head slightly. "The demon's have been asked to bring you food in the hope's there king return. Now if you don't mind I need to get out of here before Lucifer show's up. He can get rather cranky and I don't want to be here for his tantrum." She saluted her as she closed the door and Chloe just stood there listening to the woman's booted footstep's fade away. It wasn't long there when well if you asked Chloe what it was she would say it looked like a walking raisin with hands and legs. It brought in a table with food and drink and bowed to her. "For the Queen of hell." It said briefly as Chloe just stood there still too stunned into saying anything at all to her.

Chloe waited a moment before she moved towards the food. She sat down on her bed as she checked to see what it was before her. It didn't smell bad and it looked like a hamburger with fries. She made sure all was good with the food before she started to eat it. Once she was done she moved the little table to the door and knocked briefly on it. "I'm done." She said softly as she went back to the bed and sat there and waited for what she hoped that her Lucifer showed up and took her back to her home. Chloe laid back on the bed and looked up at the mirrored ceiling and stared at her self for a moment. "She put me in Lucifer's room." Her lip's twitched slightly as she remained there until she fell asleep. She woke up sometime later to yelling and she shot up quick back onto her feet as she stood there waiting even hoping it was Lucifer himself showing up to save her. She heard two people being thrown to the ground she quickly tried to find a weapon. She didn't have anything as the door slammed open and a giant bull walking on two legs entered the room. "Well, well what did the little angel bring me." Chloe stepped back. "Your not Lucifer." The bull smirked darkly at her. "True I'm not. But our former king of hell left us to be among you stinky, worthless, easily corrupted human meat bags." He reached out and ran a finger along her cheek as Chloe stepped back again. "Don't touch me."

The bull threw his head back and laughed as he stood there looking at her. "Oh, soon I'm going to do more than just touching you." Chloe reared back and slapped him when the bull grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He leaned forward and whispered hotly in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you endlessly on this bed. Night after night knocking you up with my offspring little human." Chloe reared up with her knee and slammed it as hard as she could into his crotch area. "Never am I going to willing sleep with a bull." The bull grunted as he stood there smirking darkly at her as he stepped closer to her. "Whoever said I wanted you willing?" Chloe looked up shocked. "Why me?" The bull smirked at her. "Because our former king is in love with you all those that were sent to watch him or talk him into coming back have smelt it on him. Lucifer Morningstar was the king of hell now I Baal-Hadad will be the new ruling king of hell. And you little human are going to be my broad mare and we start now so accept your fate or don't I don't care." He said right before he shoved her onto the bed as he followed her down. Chloe tried to fight back but it wasn't having any effect on him it just made him grab her hands and pin them onto the bed he removed her clothes with his other hand and licked his lip's. "Yes, I was right you're going to be a very good cow." He said running a hand down to her stomach and smirked. "You're still very fertile good very good." He said smirking as he held her one leg open and seated himself between her legs. "Lets, get started my little breeding cow." He said right before his eyes went wide and he grunted.

Chloe blinked when someone picked him off of her with ease and threw him to the side. Chloe tried to back away from this person as well. Fearing the same fate was now with this person's idea as well. "Chloe." The voice said softly and Chloe stopped trying to get away as she looked up into the eyes of the true king of hell better known to her as Lucifer Morningstar. "Lucifer." She said softly as she stood up slowly and hugged him tightly to her. "I hoped you would come." She said softly as she looked at him and saw that Baal had stood up. "Lucifer?" They both turned just as a battle ax went whizzing into the room sending Baal flying out of the room dripping blood badly and cursing Lucifer's name. Chloe turned and saw Maze standing there. "Demon to?" Maze nodded her head slightly. "You're going to be a while boss so I'm just going to catch up with the girls." She said walking off as Lucifer turned back to Chloe. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her. "Are you hurt, did he um you know?" He asked her rather worried as he looked at her. Chloe shook her head slightly. "No, you stopped him just in time thank you Lucifer." She said with a soft smile as she reached up and patted him on his hand. "Um, question though?" Lucifer blinked slightly. "Yes?" Chloe looked around again before she looked at him. "Please tell me where really in some tricked out building or in a factory and not in hell?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, sorry your really in hell and was dragged here by my sister." Chloe sighed sadly. "I was afraid you say something like that. I was hoping more for you to say you got me and we could end it at that." Lucifer smirked slightly at her. "Wishful thinking on your part Chloe." He said with a smile before he pulled her into a tight hug. "You know for your bedroom I was expecting more than just a bed with mirrors over the bed." Lucifer laughed softly. "Chloe this isn't my bedroom this use to be Maze's playroom." Chloe blinked slightly. "Oh." She said simply before Lucifer chuckled softly. "Why did you want to see my bedroom hmm." He said with a rather wicked smirk on his lips before she punched him in the stomach. "Can I have your coat he did rip my dress off after all." Lucifer took another once-over of her body and let out a whistle. "Sexy. You should walk around like that more often." He said with a grin before she slapped him hard on the arm. "Coat now Lucifer." She said sternly as Lucifer took his coat off and put it around her. "Bossy as ever." Chloe shook her head slightly then. "I just want to go home Lucifer and put some warm clothes on, hug my daughter and friends, and settle in with good food and ice cream with Trixie next to me, okay." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Sounds good." Lucifer stuck his head out and ordered one of the demon's on getting Maze. "This will be fun I haven't carried two people back before just normally one."

Chloe shook her head slightly. "I'm sure Maze would understand if you came back for her. Though how did you know I was in hell and your sister put me here?" She asked as they started to walk outside. Lucifer smirked softly "Let's just say a couple of her brothers ganged up on her. Though the shock was the fact big brother showed up to take her hope to face dad's punishment or big brother's. The other shock was the fact he said I changed for the better." He said with a smile. "Big brother? You do remember you have a lot of those Lucifer you are after all the baby." Lucifer chuckled softly. "I was talking about the big brother better known as Gabriel the left hand of God." Chloe blinked slightly. "Ah, that one." Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes, that one." He held her close to him ignoring the demon's that came out to greet him as they all bowed to him with some whispering softly. "Our king has returned." Others even whispered, "That's the human he loves." Chloe tried not to blush over that last comment as they walked outside. They didn't even say much as they walked together outside of the gates. "Lucifer if you want to return here I would understand." She said softly. Lucifer looked down at her. "I don't want to return at least not anytime soon." He looked up when someone walked through the gate he didn't see Chloe smiling over the fact. She turned her head towards the person who walked out of the gate after them. "Thank you, Maze." Maze smiled softly at her. "Don't think I have gotten soft human by any means."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No one would think you have gotten soft Maze besides there is a tiny human who is missing her mother and her friends." Chloe shook her head slightly. "Do you two really have to call Trixie tiny human?" Maze smirked softly. "It kind of stuck and she doesn't mind." She said stepping closer towards Lucifer. "So let's give those condor-like wings of yours a real work out Lucifer or should I say boss since where still in hell?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "While in hell its still boss or my king even if I still hate this job." Lucifer put an arm around both woman's waist. "Grab on tight to my neck... not that tight Chloe." He said simply before he chuckled softly as his wings came out and he took off out of hell. No one really said anything until they were out of hell and back on land again. Lucifer let them both go once they were on the ground. Maze saluted them and walked off to join Linda and Amenadiel by the car. Chloe looked towards them and waved slightly and was rewarded by a small wave in return. "Does Linda know or is she one of your kind?" Lucifer blinked slightly. "One of my kind?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yeah, you know angel or demon?" Lucifer smirked softly. "She's human and she knows who I really am. And Amenadiel is really my brother he just fell from grace. Unlike me, he lost his wings where I still have mine again." He shook his head slightly.

Chloe looked at him. "Did you punish your sister?" Lucifer smirked softly. "Not yet. I did tell her I would punish her greatly if anything happened to you when she dragged you into hell like that." He shook his head slightly. "It could have been a lot worse." Chloe looked at him. "A lot worse than almost being raped by a bull?" Lucifer just nodded his head slightly. "I don't want to know. But how long have I been missing?" Lucifer looked at her. "You been gone over two weeks but you have been missing for three day's." Chloe looked at him with a rather confused. "How?" Lucifer looked at her. "Pierce is really Cain the first killer and that woman we saved before you left houses the soul of Abel his brother who's now a girl." He shook his head slightly. "We that is the three of us covered it up the best we could." He pulled out his phone and dialed Pierce. "I got her. Where down at the beach I was her knight in shining black armor." He said with a smirk. "Yeah alright bring them." He put his phone away as he pulled her into a hug. "You got to act scared when they get here. Anymore question's or anything like that we can talk about it later okay Chloe." She nodded her head slightly as she leaned into Lucifer as her eyes closed as she fell asleep against him. Chloe didn't wake up until the next morning and found herself in the hospital and her daughter Trixie curled up on the bed with her.

Chloe turned her head to a nearby chair and saw Maze, Dan, and Charlotte sitting there nearby. "Where is Lucifer?" She asked softly so not to wake her daughter up. Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Pierce wanted to talk to him and he would be by when he got done." Chloe looked at Maze with that clear question they both knew she was going to ask. "Lucifer asked me to guard you until your cleared to go back to work. Besides being drugged and nearly taken off this world. Someone's got to have your back when your not around a whole lot of cop's or Lucifer." Dan looked at her then. "What am I chopped liver?" Maze looked at him. "Do you want to be? No? Then don't ask such a stupid question besides I already live with her and your dating Charlotte I'm sure it wouldn't make her all that happy in the end." Dan was about to say something when Charlotte said something instead. "She means it wouldn't look alright for a dating couple when one is still caring or guarding an ex-spouse Dan." Dan shrugged his shoulders slightly when Trixie woke up and smiled at her mom. "Hi, mom." Chloe smiled at her. "Hey, pumpkin are you on guard duty too?" Trixie nodded her head slightly. "Maze said that Lucifer wanted you guarded and I should keep training." Chloe laughed softly. "How was your trip before you got kidnapped, mom?" 

Chloe sighed softly. "It was alright I met Lucifer's sister beforehand. But she isn't the one who drugged me or anything else." Dan looked at her. "Lucifer thought his sister was at fault but will not hand her over or tell us where she is so we can talk to her." Chloe kissed Trixie on her forehead. "Don't worry about it Dan beside I'm safe and that person can't hurt me anymore." She said simply as she laid back down. "Maze if Lucifer calls tell him I want to talk to him." Maze nodded her head slightly. "Sure I can do that." Chloe laid down as she fell back asleep and she didn't wake up until the next day. "Maze?" Maze walked up beside her. "Dan and Charlotte took Trixie home and the only way she would go is because I swore on her dad's head that I would guard you while you slept." Chloe smiled softly. "Thanks did um Lucifer call?" Maze nodded her head slightly. "Yes, it seems he has to clear things up in hell before he can come back and he is coming back. Also, it seems his big brother wants to talk to him about there sister and who knows what else or who else." Chloe nodded her head slightly. "He does know I want to talk to him when he gets back right?" Maze nodded her head slightly. "Yes and said to tell you if you want to talk through what happened to you. That Linda is in the known and until he gets back any questions about demon's I have been allowed to answer them." Chloe smiled softly. "How well did Linda take into finding out the truth about Lucifer?" Maze gave a soft laugh. "Not well it freaked her out big time. But your handling it better then she did."

Chloe smiled softly. "You know the next time I get dragged to hell." She just smiled at Maze. "I rather it is Lucifer is that strange or is that just me?" Maze shook her head slightly. "No not really it just makes you kind of odd." She said laughing just as the doctor came in and checked Chloe over. "When can I go home doc?" The doctor smiled softly at her. "You can go home now or in the morning?" Chloe smiled softly. "Now would be great I guess there is nothing wrong with me?" The doctor nodded his head. "You're just as healthy as ever even for what all you went through you're a picture of perfect health. But you do have a ride home correct?" Maze turned and looked at the doctor sharply. "Yeah me." The doctor cleared his throat slightly. "Alright, then good day ladies." He turned and quickly left the room with Maze smirking softly as they waited for the paperwork to come and Chloe signed it and got dressed. Maze wheeled her out to the car and her and the nurse loaded her in as they drove back to there place. Once they were inside Chloe sat down on the couch with a glass of wine nearby and a bag of popcorn to nibble on. It wasn't long after that Chloe fell asleep and her mind wandered off into dreamland.

Chloe didn't see Lucifer until three weeks had passed by and she had been cleared to return to work. She looked up briefly when she heard his voice and bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling at him. "Ah, detective good your here I can explain." Chloe looked up at him. "I'm swamped right now because Pierce has vanished and I'm on desk duty for now." She said before she bent her head and went back to her paperwork. Dan walked up and pat Lucifer on his shoulder. "Where is your sister man and where did you vanish to this time?" Lucifer looked at him. "My sister is back home being yelled at by our eldest brother Gabriel. Who decided I needed my ear talked off before he dragged her home." He said simply rubbing his one ear slightly. "Though Gabriel has always been a rather long-winded person when he wants to yell at the rest of us though mostly me." Chloe snorted slightly before she tried to cover it up with a cough. Both Lucifer and Dan turned and looked at her then. "Yes?" Chloe shook her head slightly. "Nothing." Dan whispered into Lucifer's ear. "Guess you messed up again man." He said chuckling as he walked away. Lucifer sat down across from Chloe as he looked at her. "I can't help the matter of what I had to fix or how long-winded Gabriel decided to be."

Chloe sighed softly as she looked up at him. "I know that Lucifer its just it was three weeks." Lucifer held up a hand. "It couldn't be helped and it's not like I could call or text. Gabe hates cell phones and rather we all talked face to face." He shook his head slightly. "And you wonder why I became the rebel." He said giving her a rather sexy smile. "Just the same Chloe if you still want to have that talk I will be Lux alone all day." He said simply before he turned and walked out of the police station. Ella walked up behind Chloe then. "You just wanted to watch him walk away didn't you?" Chloe just smirked softly before going back to her paperwork. Ella laughed softly as she went back to her lab to listen to her music while she worked. Chloe didn't leave the police station until she finished all her paperwork for the day and turned it in. She knew Trixie was having a sleepover with one of her friends so she headed out and headed over to Lux. She walked over to the elevator and pressed a button for his floor when she stepped out and walked over to the bartender. "Hey, Joe what's with Lucifer's elevator?" Joe finished making some redhead bimbo's drink before he turned and looked at her. "He changed how it works now." He reached under the desk and pulled out a small box and handed it to her. "Boss said when you show up to give you that. It should be your way of getting upstairs." He said simply.

Chloe looked at him funny. "Should be?" Joe looked back up at her. "He was holding two small boxes so yeah should be." Chloe shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Okay then." She said before she turned around and headed back to the elevator. She closed the one door and opened the red box and saw a piece of paper with the devil emoji on it. Chloe laughed softly as she moved the paper to find a key under it. She took a hold of the key and closed the box before she pocketed it. She put the key in and turned it before she pressed Lucifer's floor number. Once she was there she stepped in and saw it dimly lit. "Lucifer?" She said walking further in before she took off her jacket and tossed it onto the couch as she walked towards the piano. "Lucifer?" She said again as she looked around when she noticed a large lump on Lucifer's bed. She walked towards the lump and gently poked it in the side. "Should I go find some holy water to wake you up with?" The lump reached up and grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her over him. "I should punish you for waking the devil Chloe he said with a rather sexy sound to his sleepy voice as he nuzzled up against her as he held her to him. "If you want to ravish me I will not put up any fight against it." Chloe smiled at him. "Good to know and what if I want you to ravish me Lucifer?" Lucifer smirked softly. "I'm up to that and other things with you." He leaned down and whispered what he wanted to do to her. Chloe turned bright red before she smacked his arm hard. **"LUCIFER!"** She said right before he kissed her deeply on the lips. He stepped back as he smirked softly at her. "I want you to make a deal with me." He said pulling a box out from behind his back and held it out to her.

Chloe looked at him funny. "Lucifer its a ring box and we haven't been dating." Lucifer smirked softly. "One day it might be that but right now how about your soul?" Chloe blinked slightly as she looked at him. "I will give you my soul but raise you, with I want all of you." She walked right up to him as she took the box and opened it and pulled out the ring. "A promise ring?" Lucifer smirked softly. "Kind of. It's magical and when you want to make this more permanent we can say the words alright." Chloe took the ring out and placed it on her finger and leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips. "You being as loyal as possible will be fun." Lucifer smiled softly. "Remember you shooting me does hurt and depending on where you shoot me I will not die." Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Good." She said simply before she took his hand's into her's. "I give my soul to you Lucifer Morningstar for as long as we are dating and together. And if we are together for now on earth and while in hell too. I will follow you there no matter what one of your family members try and stop me, deal?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Deal."

He said taking her hand and kissing the back of her hand. "I am your loyal servant the king of hell and your partner." He said smiling at her. Chloe smiled softly at him before she pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply on the lips. She pulled back a bit after the fact as she looked at him with a smile. "How about that movie, popcorn, and wine then?" Chloe smiled at him. "I would love that." Lucifer guided her over to his couch where there was a bottle of wine being chilled, two glasses, a giant bowl of popcorn, and an envelope, and the remote. "I have Netflix so pick anything you want." Chloe picked up the remote while Lucifer took care of pouring their wine. "What's with the envelope?" Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Gabriel sent that to me for you. You don't have to take it if you don't want to Chloe." She picked up the envelope and pulled out a bumper sticker that read's 'I have been dragged to hell and lived to tell the tail' Lucifer looked over at her when he heard her laughing.

 

"What?" Chloe showed it to him and watched him get annoyed over it. "Gabriel is an idiot." He muttered softly as he shook his head slightly as he put the wine bottle back in the chiller and gave her a glass. He sat down beside her and pulled her against him. "If you ever want to shoot him I will not stand in your way detective." He said with that wicked smirk on his sexy lips as he settled into this joyful moment happily. Chloe laughed softly as she leaned against him. "And any of your other siblings that decide to cause trouble. Expect the one who is currently fallen from grace." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Agreed." He looked up at the ceiling and mouthed the words _'Thank you, dad.'_ Knowing even being quiet his father could and would still hear him.

Up in heaven, God stood beside his eldest son watching over his youngest son. "She was the best idea I could have ever done for him, Gabriel." Gabriel looked at his father then. "But father you gave Lucifer a pure soul to tarnish?" God looked Gabriel in his eyes. "I failed Lucifer century's ago like I did many of your siblings as well. But Lucifer and your mother were my two biggest fail's I ever caused in my life with my children. Though Abel and Cain don't come even close to what I did to your mother and baby brother." He pats his son on his arm. "But Lucifer must never know that when all humans have left that world for either heaven or hell then he may return home to us." Gabriel nodded his head slightly "Agreed father. And I will make sure Chloe's soul goes into hell bound to Lucifer and him alone." God smirked softly. "Good." God turned and walked away from his eldest son while Gabriel stood there watching Lucifer for a bit longer. It wasn't long until Gabriel turned and headed back to his own chambers.

**THE END!**


End file.
